SUMMARY The Administrative Core will provide operational support to the multi-institutional Program Project to enhance research synergy, Program development and data and materials sharing in order to achieve the overall goal of investigating structure-based mechanism and the discovery of potent small molecule and peptidomimetic antagonists of HIV-1 Env function in cell entry. To accomplish this effort, the Administrative Core will have five objectives: [1] organize retreats, teleconference progress meetings and other communications between the Investigators, the internal Executive Committee, and an external Scientific Advisory Board; [2] provide funding and other assistance to the Scientific Advisory Board to enable their participation in an annual Program retreat to review research progress and to provide advice for Program advancement; [3] integrate mechanisms for sharing research results, data and materials through a secure Program website that will post progress reports, publications, materials inventories and other outcomes of the Program; [4] provide written and oral reports to NIGMS, the Scientific Advisory Board and all Project and Core groups; and [5] ensure Program-wide financial management of the Program Project research effort and provide financial reports to NIGMS.